Change
by HippyWhippy
Summary: Roy likes keeping things the same. There's nothing wrong with that. (This is a very late Christmas present.)


This is fic is dedicated to and written for 64PageBook, who kind of asked me to write it last Christmas and it kinda slipped my mind. Sorry it's late. By, you know, a year and a few weeks.  
It's set after the season ended, and I kind of have this headcanon that Roy had to wear glasses after what happened to his eyes. Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Roy could have almost laughed when he looked through the peephole; Someone had knocked on his door, and now there was no one there. Probably a prank. He still laughed, though. –Because his first thought was that maybe it was Edward Elric, but even Ed had grown enough that you could see him when you looked outside. Roy almost had a heart attack when low and behold, it _was _Ed. –He'd been kneeling over to adjust his shoelace. Roy was still grinning when he opened the door, but he decided not to share the joke. "It's been a while, eh, Fullmetal?"  
He grunted from the force of the impact; Since he and Ed had been separated, no one really _hugged _him anymore. He almost missed it, the way Edward curved perfectly against him, just the right height now to rest his chin on his shoulder if he tilted his head a little. "No one calls me that anymore, Mustang."  
There was a long silence where they just held each other; Roy had to admit to himself that Ed's embrace felt a little better now that he had two actual arms. (Not that he minded before, of course, but it was much warmer now.) After a while, though, the silence began to bore into Roy, and he was determined to break it, just because he didn't want it to become awkward. He just said the first thing that came to mind. "H…how's Alphonse?"  
Edward pulled away, tossed his hair out of his face, and closed the door behind him, walking straight past Roy and into the sitting room, which was piled with books on the Ishbalan language. Then, he simply shrugged. "Al's fine. I got a letter from him last night." He didn't explain anymore, he just sat down on Roy's couch with a thoughtful look on his face, like he was debating whether or not It was comfortable enough to have sex on. Roy sighed. "Have you eaten?"  
"Not since lunch."  
Come to think of it, Roy hadn't eaten either. He stretched, and his back made a satisfying _crack _noise. He made his way to the kitchen to check the fridge. There was some fried rice that still looked ok- a _lot _of fried rice, actually. Ritza had bought it and dropped it off to encourage him to eat, and he hadn't touched it. He dumped two large servings on some plates and reheated them, along with a few other things, just to make it a meal. Out of instinctive, petty antagonism, he poured them both a glass of milk.  
If it was anyone else, Ed would have politely thanked him for the food and eaten like a human being, but since it was Roy, he politely thanked him for the food and proceeded to stuff his face. Roy frowned, the fork hovering between his mouth and the plate. "Urgh. Fullmetal, I have to _kiss _that mouth, please pace yourself."  
Edward just made a face at him. "No one calls me that anymore, Roy." –But he slowed a little anyway, just to shut him up. To Roy's surprise, he actually _drank _the milk, after glaring at it for some time. So something's _do _change, huh. "I'm going to go have a shower. Is my toothbrush still here?"  
"It should be where you left it last time."  
Edward couldn't actually help but notice that Roy's place hadn't changed at all in the whole four-or-five years since they'd started tip-toeing around 'Friends with benefits'. The world outside was changing and growing- _Roy _was changing and growing- but inside it was all the same. It was sort of comforting though, the way he could casually take a towel from the shelves, the way he could find all his things still there. It gave the impression of homeliness. He took a shower and brushed his teeth and when he emerged from the bathroom-  
"Are those glasses?"  
Roy looked up at him, fairly unimpressed. "Oh crap. I forgot you hadn't seen them yet." With a tired sigh, he threw down the book he'd been looking at. He knew what was coming next- Ed was going to tease him. '_You look like an old man_!' and he'd laugh and laugh. He wasn't expecting Edward to tilt his head and squint at him, however. He was giving him the same look he'd given the couch, like that was wondering whether or not Roy was comfortable enough to have sex on. Whoa, wait, that sounded weird. "You look good."  
Roy almost could have laughed. "_What_? Are you joking?"  
"What?" Ed demanded hotly. "Am I not allowed to think that you look good?"  
"Fullmetal, I'm wearing reading glasses."  
Edward stomped his foot like a child. "Nobody calls me that anymore, damn it Roy."  
There was a long, long silence. Roy sighed. "Come on, Edward. Let's go to bed." Ed blinked. "I suppose being home is sort of like a vacation for you, isn't it? Well, some of us have work tomorrow. How typically rude of you to drop in so late."  
They had a twenty-second staring contest before Ed sighed and offered Roy his hand. "You're the rude one." He said, allowing himself to be led up to the bedroom. "What's up with you, Roy? It's like you're too scared to change anything."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, shrugging off his shirt. Ed pulled his over his head awkwardly. Even the dressing tables in his room were covered in books and papers. At least the rest of the house was clean. "Forget it." He shrugged, kneeling on the bed. He surveyed Roy with that same glance. "I know you're not a fan a change, Roy, but I think I wanna do it a bit differently tonight."  
Before he could even _object_, Edward was kissing him, and he would have been lying to himself if he said he hadn't missed _that_. There was the slick of Ed's tongue tracing the contours of his mouth before he tilted his head and nipped at Roy's neck, right in the juncture between his throat and his collarbone. What was the problem with wanting things to stay the same? He liked it the way it was; with Ed's hot breath on his skin.  
Roy reached over to his nightstand draw, careful to not dislodge the documents sitting on top of it, before he found a small bottle. Ed made a surprised noise in the back of his throat when Roy pulled him onto his lap, reaching around him with slick fingers to push against his entrance. Edward didn't comment on their position, however, instead he just wrapped his arms around the taller man's shoulders, moaning earnestly, encouraging him to add a finger and scissor them, back arching and arms tensing. Edward (and probably Alphonse, too, although Roy doubted he'd ever know) had an honest body, and it betrayed him when he tried to act indifferent.  
It wasn't the best angle for Roy's wrist, reaching around like that, but something about the closeness, the way he could feel Ed's chest rise and fall with each shaky breath, felt appropriate. After all, Fullmetal wanted change, didn't he?  
After a few more minutes, he deems Edward ready, mostly because they're both getting impatient. "Get _on _with it, Roy."  
"You're so fucking pushy."  
Edward rolled his eyes and lifted himself up onto his knees, not even speaking to Roy as he positioned himself. He put his hand on Ed's waist as he pushed in, and the fingers that were gripping his shoulder tightened their hold almost painfully. For a moment, they both seemed to forget to _breathe, _before Ed let out a shaky little puff of breath and broke the silence.  
He also let out a little mutter of "_Christ_-" before he lifted himself up and slammed back down. Then Roy surged forward, driving into Ed hard enough to push him against the headboard.  
The hand on his hip was holding on so hard that Ed knew they'd be bruises, but neither of them really cared at all. Roy fumbled for Ed's length, remembering how _shitty _he got when Roy was so caught up in the moment that he forgot about pleasing him, too, and Edward just chanted his name like it was a curse before he tangled his fingers into Roy's messy hair and pulled him into a kiss, moaning and grinding down against him. There was a heat building up in Roy that spread through his entire body, and it only encourages him to pump Edward and pound into his harder. From the way Ed clutched blindly at the sheets, knuckles turning white, Roy knew that they'd both been starving to do it for a while.  
Finally, Edward threw his head back, resting against the wall, and spilled over Roy's hand. He made a broken noise in the back of his throat as he did so, and that alone was enough to make Roy white out and shudder against him, only managing a few more thrusts beforehand.  
He panted, leaning against Ed's shoulder trying to clear his mind of the post-orgasmic haze. After a few more minutes, he pulled out, and he and Ed cleaned themselves up and retreated to separate sides of the bed.  
There was a big gap between them, as always, until Ed moved closer and grabbed Roy's wrist, making him wrap his arms around his waist. "I told you we're doing things differently." He grinned. "If we can fuck, then the least we can do is _spoon _afterwards, I would think."  
Maybe it was the way that Ed nuzzled against him, or the smell of their sweat mixing with the lingering smell of sex that hung in the air while they cuddled, but Roy decided there and then that change wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

If anyone is interested, Roy went to work the next day, tired as hell because he and Ed had stayed up so late, and Ritza had chewed him out for it. Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it, though.


End file.
